The Ghost-Echoer meets the Fire-Dancer
by Nadia Wilder
Summary: Rathellia (Ra-theel-ee-uh) is the seventh Ghost-Echoer in history. The most recent Ghost-Echoer died from Natural Causes. Rathellia is the last one. Ghost Echoer's, are people who bring back the dead, and even, talk to ghosts or spirits. Her family, horrified, kick her out and Rathellia is forced to survive against her own will. Later, she is taken in by the family, "The Folcharts"
1. Terms and Conditions

Dear Reader, what you are about to read contains some dialogue that may not be suitable for children under 14 years old. Before continuing on, please read the Term and Conditions.

1. I am over 14 years old and understand the consequences of not being over 14 years old.

2. I also understand that Dustfinger is the best character who ever lived.

3. More to the point, Reviews are suggested.

4. I understand that the author is: Cornelia Funke and that I do not own any of the characters.

5. I understand that this is going to be a epic story.

7. I also JUST REALIZED that there was no number six.

8. :p

stats/story_ ?month=12&year=2013

Carry on with your reading. :D **-Nadia Wilder**


	2. Rathellia meets the Folchart's

I was running. Running far, and long. My Mother, Gwendlynn, and My Father, Joseph, had kicked me out of their house due to my "SuperNatural Powers". I was able to make anyone come back to life by touching their grave. That was all it took. I had done it once, with our cat, Max. When My Mother saw Max, she had a heart attack. She didn't die, but she was in the hospital for a while. I'm all over the news. Everywhere. Video Camera's hidden well among the steep alleys, and spys lingering near and far. It's a pretty darn scary situation. "Psssst!" I shot my head around, alarmed. "What're you doing?!" A man with Sandy blonde hair and cold, blue eyes, revealed himself. "I-uh..." I took off at the speed of lightning. But the strange man caught up to me. "L-Leave me-me a-a-l-l-lone!" I cried, and tripped on a frisbee. I was in someone's yard. *Gulp* "Hey! Take it easy! I'm trying to help you!" The man appeared out of nowhere, which really creeped me out. "Y-you can't help me if-if you ever tried!" I cried, tears swam before me. A old woman came out, stomping, "Whats all that racket?!" The man with Blonde hair cleared his throat, looking.. Emotionless. "That's just what I was wondering." The old Woman sighed. "I suppose your going to tell us your story?" Another Man with brown hair came out, puzzled. "Elinor whats-" I began my story.

They just stood there. All of them. Looking in wonder, amusement, and even fear. I cleared my throat. "Er- what are your names?" The old woman spoke up. "Elinor. But say, you say _**your**_ the last one?" I nodded. "I'm Mortimer, but you c-can call me Mo. Er, yeah." Said the man with Brown hair. A young girl, who had appeared out of nowhere said: "You really have that talent?! Is it possible you could teach me?! Not that I want to dig out dead bodies, or something like that, but... I mean, I'm Meggie. That..Talent of yours sounds incredible!" I smiled sadly. The man with the Sandy Blonde hair said: "I'm.. Dustfinger." I straightened up. "Dustfinger, is your name?" "Yes-Yes it is. He said. "Is that _**really**_ you're name?" He raised a eye-brow. "Nevermind." I muttered. I yawned. ''I-I really have to go home now.." I started walking the opposite direction. '' You just said you didn't have a family anymore." Said Dustfinger. "I-I..'' Mortimer intervened. "Dustfinger!" I saw Meggie shake her head. "Listen, I have my own problems to deal with! You take care of the girl! I still gotta go home. _**SOMEBODY **_was supposed to read me back!'' Mortimer fell silent, guilt-ridden. Elinor scolded Dustfinger, and went inside right away. Meggie walked inside, too. Mortimer sighed. "Dustfinger, you know the book was burned." Dustfinger growled. "I gave you so many chances Silvertongue." I frowned. "What?" Dustfinger clenched his teeth, and sparks erupted from his hands. "W-WHAT! HOW DID YOU DO THAT! OMG!" I started screaming. Dustfinger looked up. "How do you bring back people from the dead?" I went silent. I inched away from th two, Mortimer and Dustfinger, back to the Woods. They took no notice. Soon, I was darting away from the scene.

One hour Later...

I turned, clutching the branch, trying to make the nightmares dissapear. But they didn't. "HEY!" I heard Meggie call. "Come on, Rathellia! You gotta come down!" I ignored her. She was stupid. Didn't she know? Didn't she check the news? Suddenly, a ugly man, with a amulet, black clothing, and a crazy mustache, grabbed Meggie. "Mmmph!" She screamed. She was thrashing about wildly, and I had to do something. "Get away from her!" The man looked up. All he saw was a girl with Black hair, and green eyes, but what he didn't see was... "BAM!" Dustfinger shot fire through the man's shoulders, and yanked Meggie free of his grasp. ''Are you okay, Princess?" His voice sounded sincere, and Meggie forced a tight smile. "Just fine." He brought her home, and I watched until they became a dot in the distance. The man looked unconcious. Who could he be? I leaped down from my branch, and inspected him. He leaped up. I screamed. He grabbed me, and stuffed me in the back of his car. "Hey! LET! ME! GO!" I punched him in the chest, which earned me a slap. I winced. He grinned. "Another SilverTongue at last! _**You **_get to read Capricorn back!" "What?! I'm not a freak like them!" I cried. "You've got the wrong person! NOW LET ME GO!" He laughed. ''You've got quite a mouth, much like that girl, Meggie." "But, a few lies won't trick me." "Ok... Uhm, why do you have that wierd amulet?! Wait! ARE YOU actually.. _**SUPERSTITIOUS?!" **_I cried, humorously. He did not reply. "In that case, I bring back people from the dead! I can talk to spirits!" ''Nice try.'' He grumbled. We jerked to a stop, and I gasped. ''It's a-a castle!"


End file.
